


Mr. Magizoologist

by HarunaYumesaki



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarunaYumesaki/pseuds/HarunaYumesaki
Summary: He would say it was all thanks to the Niffler, frankly. He's a very lucky man to meet you.





	

"Excuse me—"

Newt Scamander spoke in his thick British accent, pushing his way out of the crowd, his gorgeous green eyes scanned his surroundings very thoroughly. It was such an unintended and foolish mistake, as per usual. Newt was mesmerized with New York,  the city that never sleeps, that he didn't notice his Niffler crawled outside his suitcase.

He found a trace of jewelries on the ground—he's positive that was caused by the little bugger—and therefore, he followed it. The trace was surprisingly short, seeing the trace of jewelries stopped fifteen feet away ahead. After a turn to the left, he was greeted by a woman, with his niffler in her hands.

"Oh my—it's a real niffler..."

With the thought of you abusing the niffler came into his mind, he approached you, "Niffler! Merlin's beard, I'm so sorry... He ran out again—come here you little bugger."

The way he spoke catches your attention, and upon realizing what he had just said, you handed the creature to the man. He quickly put the niffler in his case. Your gorgeous (e/c) eyes glinted with pure excitement and curiosity as your gaze fixed upon the man. He has auburn hair with a messy, curly bangs, and you couldn't quite see the color of his eyes but if you could guess—green? What catches your attention the most is, his freckles; decorated his handsome face nicely. Perfect, if you could be honest.

"Did he take anything from you?" Newt asked, voice filled with concern.

"Oh!" His query seemed clicked in your mind, because now you're back to the real world. "I'm pretty sure he didn't. I catch him before he could do that." You answered, with a smile on your lips. "You really shouldn't let him loose here, Mister. It could be dangerous, you know? Both for no-maj and the creature."

"I-I... uh, it was unintended." Newt tries to explain, wanted to avoid your gaze, but instead his eyes locked upon your features once he saw your lips tugged into a smile. That, too, was unintended. "T-that—um, was an accident..."

You let out a small chuckle in amusement upon hearing him stuttered. "Of course it is."

Newt find himself staring for the second time, thinking that you have such a sweet voice, especially when you laughs. He blinks after a few seconds, averting his gaze to the ground. Trying hard not to stare at you that much, he reminded himself, that is inappropriate.

"Well, it's really nice meeting you here, Mister...?"

"Scamander. Newt Scamander." Before you could address him, he said, "Call me Newt, please."

"Okay." You smiled, "It's really nice meeting you here, Newt... Um, but I think we should really go now...? People are starting to stare at us as if we're the one behind... this." You gestured to the jewelries on the ground.

"Oh... Y-yes, um, you're right." He almost forgot, these jewelries is everywhere.

"Try to keep an eye for the niffler, okay? Don't let him loose again, Newt." You said, chuckling slightly at the end of your sentence. "I really have to go now. I hope we'll meet again, though."

As you turned on your heels, Newt is fighting in his mind whether he should ask your name or ask you on a date instead.

"W-wait! I-I didn't get your name—"

Turning your head, you gave him a wave as you spoke firmly, "I'm (Y/N)." 


End file.
